1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to truck cargo box covers, and more particularly to removable truck cargo box covers.
2. Prior Art
Pick up trucks having open cargo boxes provide many advantages over similar vehicles having enclosed storage areas, such as vans. In open box pickup trucks, height restrictions do not limit the transport of large objects. Additionally, the open cargo box allows convenient side and back access to the contents of the box. The cargo box can also be a convenient location from which to view outdoor sporting events such as auto races.
One disadvantage of the open cargo box design, however, is exposure of the cargo box contents to weather elements such as sun, rain, and snow. Several covers have been developed to cover open cargo boxes. Portions of these covers are usually designed to permanently attach to the truck or cargo box. These covers are difficult to install, and detract from the convenience of the open box design.
Other cover devices are designed to maintain the advantages of the open cargo box by providing a removable cover for temporarily protecting against weather elements while allowing removal when an open cargo box is desired. However, these covers are often difficult to assemble, sometimes requiring more than one person to lift the cover for mounting over a cargo box. These covers are also large and bulky, even in a collapsed state, and accordingly are difficult to store in the truck or elsewhere.
A removable cover disclosed by Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,956, is designed to be assembled by a single person and to collapse for transport. However, even in its collapsed state, this cover remains large and bulky and cannot be readily stored in the cab of the truck for convenient transport.